Bella Swan: mutant, and Dragon RIder
by vervada23
Summary: When Bella goes cliff diving, she finds a great lost history. I know sucky summery.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan: Mutant, and Dragon Rider**

 **I do not own the original works they belong to their owners.**

 **Arthurs note: sorry it is a short chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Stop." Said the phantom Edward. " you won't stay with me if I do." she replied. I paused for a moment. "Please, for me." Begged Edward, she then jumped. It was so incredible, the rush that she felt, right before she did a huge belly flop. Splat. 'Ouch, that hurt.' I thought to myself. The waves were so strong that they pulled her under; she swam and swam, trying to get her head above the water to no avail. Finally she looked down and saw an opening in the rocks, about ten feet down. she swam down, and then forwards until she surfaced in a large cave. In the cave were round and oval stones. The round stones were faceted and semi-transparent, with specks of light swirling around inside. The oval stones were in solid color, sometimes one color, sometimes two. There were also, papers, scrolls, books, and weapons, all of them in boxes. Then there was a pedestal, on it was an oval stone that was white in color. Suddenly a voice spoke into my mind saying, "That isn't just any stone, that's a dragon egg, and you are his rider, go to the egg and touch it."

Bella did so instantly there was a 'squeak' and a loud 'crack' and a small crack formed at the top of the egg. Ten minutes later Bella's dragon lay there panting from his efforts, he was the same color as his egg. The voice then said, "Now pet him and take your place as a Dragon Rider."

"Who and what are you?"

I am umaroth, and we are the dragons who live in our heart stones, you will learn more about that when your training is finished."

Bella then touched her dragon. As she did so, her surroundings disappeared, and in their place stood a cathedral. There were gods on thrones. The god in the middle spoke and he said, "Isabella swan, you have bonded with a dragon hatchling, and now you have been chosen to be our champion. We will now give our gifts to you and you will then understand your destiny. Our gifts to you are these: super strength, super speed, full elf, wings, horns, the magic of harry potter eccept you have a staff instead of a wand. and all the tools that you will need. You should know that you are pregnant by Edward Cullen. You are having quadruplets, two sons, and two daughters."

They started to chant and soon she awoke in the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: dear readers this is a four way crossover with avatar: legend of kora, and X-men the movie. Thank you so much for reading my story.**

 **Chapter 2**

When Bella awoke on the floor of the chamber, she started to pack everything up, and put it neatly in the trunk. After she had finished, she looked for and found an entrance by land, and began to drag the trunk out the tunnel. When she had gotten the trunk outside she sat down and took a rest. Suddenly Bella herd Jacob black yelling for her, so she yelled back. Soon he arrived, she told him what had happened, and showed him her dragon, Jacob wondered at what he saw. After a quick discussion, they started back towards the truck. When they got there they put the trunk in the back, and took off for the swan residence.

On the way Jake told Bella about Harry Clearwater's death, and told her that Charlie was helping his family get everything ready for the funeral. When they got to the house there was a familiar car in the driveway, it was DR. Cullen's car "Alice!" yelled Bella. "Bella you know the treaty I can't go in there, not with one of them in there." "I know Jake, I'll be careful." "graa, graa graa." Bella's dragon pawed at her leg, then started for the house. Bella ran to catch up to him.

Dragon's POV

When I got to the strange thing in front of me I looked at it, and I realized that it was a place to live in. then I got to the porch and I smelled it a predator of great strength was in the house. I tried to warn my Bella, but she said that it was all right and for me not to worry. She opened the door and turned on the light, and there it stood, the predator. It looked like a female, with short black hair, golden eyes and very pale skin.

Bella's POV

"Alice! I've missed you so much, how is everyone? Are you coming back?"

"Bella how are you alive? I saw you jump off a cliff."

"Cliff diving, recreationally, the waves sucked me under; I couldn't get my head above the water. Found an underwater cave, bonded to a dragon hatchling, had a vision of the gods, who gave me these (pointing to her wings and horns), found out that I'm the avatar, that is the bridge between the physical and spiritual worlds, became the gods champion, relived my past lives, with the help of Jacob Black got the trunk here, and you know the rest."

"Werewolves are bad company you know."

"I know, but I'm careful though."

"Oh, Alice, will you have issue with me chopping up some bloody meat? I need to feed my dragon."

"No I won't, but thanks for asking anyways, were is the trunk at?"

"Out in the truck."

Bella then prepared her dragon his meal. He ate so swiftly that he choked a bit and Bella told him to slow down. Suddenly Bella felt the mental bond between her and her dragon. Bella then told Alice about it and then told about harry clear water's death. It was then that Alice freaked out, and called Carlisle and spoke to him very swiftly. In the end Alice said that they were coming back.


End file.
